


How's the Earth?

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Earth is Home [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, None of the CGs will be shattered, There were once more off colors in the Kindergardens, Wanted spoilers, nor the Off-Colors, or any humans (except for a certain pink one)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Danny had been sitting in this room for forever now, ever since the Diamonds found him and Vlad, who had gone missing after he poofed. Rose couldn't have lost him, could she?He'd probably bet at least 3000 years, with nothing to do but watch gems that would be tried soon freak out or just be silent. With an occasional few coming in to chat with a Zircon to help it go along smoothly.a.k.a. Danny has been stuck for almost 4000 years, missing Vlad. But when a certain someone enters the room, ready to be tried, he might want to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny had been sitting in this room for forever now. Ever since the Diamonds found him and Vlad, who had gone missing after he poofed. Rose couldn't have lost him, could she?

He'd probably bet at least 3000 years, with nothing to do but watch gems that would be tried soon freak out or just be silent. With an occasional few coming in to chat with a Zircon to help it go along smoothly.

He was supposed to be tried, but was forgotten. How could the Diamonds forget about one of their most powerful weapons, who had turned against them in the war?

His powers had been 'taken away' years ago, when he was first shoved into this room. He could fly a little and go invisible, he was in his stupid human form, but that was it. They were taken by some metal band around his neck, but if he could only get it off, he was sure he could get them back. He knew it.

He had been hiding on an unnoticed ledge for some time now. (How was it unnoticed? It was such a small room...) And would watch from there. Quietly, silently, listening to all of the cases. From 'Stealing Materials' to 'Shattering another Gem,' there were some odd cases.

He heard a ton of gossip. There was tons. But the most confusing one he had heard was that Rose, Rose Quartz of all gems, had shattered Pink Diamond, her Diamond. How was that possible? She would never shatter another gem, let alone a Diamond.

But one day - or night, he wasn't keeping track by any means - a new accused came in. It had been a while, to say the least. But there was something different about this one-

Oh _GOD._ IT WAS A HUMAN. Why would they put a human on trial?! He watched intently, gathering any possible information he could.

"For whatever Homeworld has in store for me, I'M READY!" The human yelled, basically knowing what was going to happen.

From the rest of the time he was in there, Danny was seething. Why would they- wait a moment... Did they say the human was Rose? THE Rose Quartz? The Rose that helped Dan? How?

Before he could do anything, they left out the door to the trial. All Danny could do was hope they would come back in.

* * *

When Steven returned into that odd room again, he knew he had to pay, but he didn't know how it happened or.

He and Zircon spoke and she walked out. But Steven stayed behind.

He felt some type of presence by him.

Steven shivered when it spoke.

"Don't worry. I want to help. I will be right behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

At least this Zircon was making sense in this trial. Nothing else was. (Probably because he wasn't paying much attention...) Only a Diamond could shatter a Diamond..

But Danny wasn't a Diamond. He could shatter one if he wanted. He could shatter any gem. He wouldn't though.

His train of thought was derailed when Yellow Diamond proofed both of the Zircons, both Green and Blue. The human(?) Rose escaped with the other human onto Blue Diamond's palanquin.

Danny couldn't just stand there. He jumped onto the palanquin and reappeared from being invisible. He heard a gasp from behind him. "Hey Blue! You too Yellow!" Both of the Diamonds looked at him.

Yellow growled. "I thought we shattered all of them."

"Daniel..." Blue whispered.

He felt a pang of guilt from hurting his Diamond, but shook it off as he though about what he had gotten and become after siding with the rebellion and Rose Quartz. He began to yell, "Nobody calls me Daniel anymore except...." He trailed off but quickly recollected himself. "I am not a weapon for you anymore! And I never will be again!"

He looked back at his passengers and pressed the button to start the machine. It was different and harder to control than it had used to be, but he flew it out of the trial room.

One of them spoke from behind him. "What is this place?"

The other one, presumably Rose, replied. "Homeworld..."

"Aah!" Danny yelped. "NoNoNo!"

There was a muffled "What?!" from behind him.

Yellow Diamond blasted a hole through the wall of the courtroom. "You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth... But you're on our world now." She glared at them. "And you too _Daniel._ Weapon or not, _our side or not,_ we _will_ find and shatter you. All of you."

Three things happened in the next few seconds.

Debris from the top of the palanquin started to hit the three,

The power in the vehicle went out and they started to fall,

And Danny was shocked by that blasted collar and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through this chapter a few times, but I apologize for any mistakes. But here's the next chapter! :3

Lars had no idea what was happening. This kid just flew them out of the room and away a little bit, and then they just fell. Was this kid trying to kill them? Well probably not...

But he just started to claw at something. His neck. What was happening?

Steven couldn't do anything to help, he was frozen in place.

That's when the kid fell over the edge of the vehicle. He must've passed out.

"He's a goner." Lars watched as the kid fell down into the chasm, where they were most likely headed.

"Lars! Don't!" Steven yelled as he created a bubble around them. "That kid- he helped us, you can't just say that!" Both of them braced for impact right before they hit the ground.

There was a loud crash.

* * *

He hit the ground. It hurt _so_ bad.

There were a few seconds where nothing happened. He could feel what was happening, but not, at the same time. He tried to shift.

He heard some yelling, then a loud crash. Something landed on top of him. His gem was most likely cracked at this point. It really just had been through so much.

Could they get him home? Or was he gonna be shattered trying?

* * *

As they hit the ground, Steven knew multiple things. They were stuck on Homeworld, they had no way to get around, and that gem (or person?) was probably hurt or gone at this point.

They began to leave the rubble and the remains of Blue Diamond's palanquin, but when he saw something flickering under one of the legs of the machine, he grabbed Lars and ran back.

"Steven!? Shouldn't we keep-" Lars tried to protest but was quickly shushed by the younger boy.

"There's something under here! Please help me move this!" Steven pleaded.

"Fine," Lars grumbled, "But it'd better be worth it."

They shoved away the 'leg' and saw the gem (at least Steven thought it was a gem) almost glitching, like his (it looked like a guy) gem was cracked. "C'mon Lars, let's find some place to go."

They retreated farther into the chasm that would soon lead to some new allies, a death, and a long story to tell. 


	4. Chapter 4

Danny hear muffled voices, before and after the thing was lifted off of him. He was dragged for a little while before he was basically thrown and continued to be dragged alongside another item for a few minutes.

He tried to drown out any noise or movement for the next few moments, and did his best to let his mind retreat into his gem, where he could sit for a while, without poofing. That could keep him okay until the collar gave way and let him back into control of his body again. He just had to be calm.

* * *

At this point, he should've been out of his gem. He struggled to keep form and reenter his body.

He quickly sat up and heard something. What was he in? He looked out and saw he was in an exit hole. It was much different than his, especially the location. He was high up again.

"Great!" Danny grumbled, "This is just perfect!" He slid down the edge of the hole onto the bottom. "What am I doing at all? I have been stuck here hiding, for who knows how long, and I try to escape and-" He choked back a sob. "I can't- I'm not gonna do this!" He wiped away his tears and listened for anything.

There were a few explosions, and he jumped out of the hole, only to fall flat on his face on the ground.

"Lars!" Someone yelled, Danny recognized as the Rose human (he really needed to find out if it was actually Rose or not...) run up to the other side of the kindergarden's 'pillar.'

He watched the whole scene play out. The human had died, and Rose healed him and brought him back to life. Simple. The human woke up, but he was pink.

Danny stifled a gasp. Would he be able to see Dani?

Rose had a wolf that she had revived back in the middle(?) of the war. Danny himself had seen its pocket dimension many many times, but only when visiting his clone. Sure, she was bubbled, and- He couldn't think about that now.. He just had to stay quiet...

And of course, Rose left through the now-pink human's hair. Danny walked out and sat down right next to where the human was. "So, what's your name?"

"Lars." The human replied. "But why- _You're awake!_ "

"Thanks. I'm Danny." The halfa replied, quietly. "So you're like Quartz."

"What are you talking about?!"

"The gem Steven and Lars had brought with them has awoken!" Padparacha exclaimed excitedly.

Danny gave the off-color Sapphire a weird look ten continued, confused. "Quartz? Rose's wolf? It's pink? It was resurrected?"

Lars blinked. "Do you mean Steven? Though, he doesn't have a pet wolf- he has a pet Lion, not a wolf."

"Oh, but then what happened-" Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Oh no.. I have to- I'm just going to- I'll be up here." Danny flew up to one of the higher exit holes and sat down. What was he going to do? What would Rose have done with Danielle's gem shards?

 

Could Danny ever see his cousin again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

"Shatter him!" Yellow Diamond yelled, "He is a traitor!"

Tears pooled in his eyes. They couldn't shatter him! He was the only one left! If they got rid of him, the war would be won by the rebels. He could take that chance, but the Diamonds would kill all of his friends. "No! Stop!" He choked on a sob.

White Diamond began to speak. "Daniel Fenton, a superweapon, was a part of a trio designed to heal our shattered forces in the war. But, one was shattered due to her choice in sides and Daniel fused with the other remaining gem in the group. They tried to stop us, and eventually sided with the rebels.

"I can see I made a good choice in not getting one for myself, and only letting the other Diamonds claim one. These 'weapons' were a terrible choice. Although, I say his fate is in the hands of his own Diamond. Blue? What is your choice?"

White and Yellow Diamond looked at Blue, who still had her calm facade, spoke. "Daniel Fenton, for your treason, you will be shattered."

Yellow smiled and White nodded as Danny's crying slowed and turned into pure fear. "No! You can't! I know all about the rebels and-"

Everything went black.

* * *

 

Danny took in a sharp intake of breath as he sat up. "Just a dream," he muttered, "Just a dream, just a dream, just a-" He stopped, hearing voices. He could tell who exactly the voices were, somehow, he could remember exactly who they were.

"Everyone knows that the earth..." Fluorite began to say but was cut off by Rhodonite.

"Was decimated by the Diamond attack!" She pulled away sheepishly. "Sorry."

Danny looked out of the exit hole he was hiding in.

The 'Steven' Rose stared for a moment and then smiled. "It's not like that. The Diamonds did attack, but there are still Gems living on Earth, and the planet's full of life." He held up bag of chips. "It grew the potatoes that became these chips," He held up a sandwich, "And grew the wheat that eventually became the flour that eventually became the bread that eventually became this sandwich!" He smiled even brighter.

"Sand... wich?" The rutile twins looked at each other.

Rhodonite looked confused. "But why would Gems still live there?"

"Because the Earth is a place where we can be ourselves. We can live freely without having to hide who we are!" 'Steven' laughed.

"Live freely? Without having to hide?" The twins looked absolutely amazed.

Fluorite quietly nodded. "That sounds wonderful." She closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"It is! And now that we have this portal, we can all go there!" The Rose Quartz boy (Danny really needed to speak with him soon...) said brightly with a huge smile on his face.

Lars looked at 'Steven.' "All? How am I supposed to go through my own head?" He poked his own hair.

"Oh." The smaller boy went quiet. "Hmmm..."

Danny pulled back into the hole. So, now, Lars was like Quartz, who was presumably dead and replaced by some Lion, and they could travel through either' hair, and end up to other's place? Was he even grasp this right? Was he making some of this up, or-

Danny really needed to stop doubting himself and his ideas. He could hear more voices from down below and jumped down to greet them.

"We will." Fluorite slowly said.

Padparadscha yelled out a little late, "We can't leave without Lars!"

Danny walked forward. "I agree with the little Sapphire. We will stay and protect each other." He looked around and shied away a little bit. "I think."

"You're awake?" Steven stared.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Danny joked, or at least tried to joke, earning a smile from Steven.

Rhodonite was excited. "We'll see you on Earth, I hope. No, no, no. We will!"

The gems around them shared looks of hope and empathy.

Steven placed his hand on Lars' chest. Lars pushed his hand out of the way and hugged Steven, who embraced him in return.

Steven nervously spoke. "Um, if you could just..."

Lars sighed. "Oh, yeah." He bent down and let Steven through his hair.

"We had better get going before the robinoids get back." Danny stated, earning looks of approval from the Off-Colors around him. "But I can't lead you guys, I have no idea how these tunnels work."

They walked farther into the abandoned kindergarten, trying to get away from the robonoids.

* * *

"So who exactly are you?" Lars asked the mysterious gem who was coming with them on their journey.

"Daniel Fenton, but you can call me Danny. I was taken from my own dimension to be a superweapon for the diamonds. Pretty rude if you ask me." He sighed. "At this point, I've been away from there for at least 6000 years." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "But it's nothing anymore, my family's probably all gone by now."

Lars sighed, "It's fine, we'll be back to earth soon, you can be free again."

"Thanks for the kind words, I needed them."

"No problem, though, usually I'm not the best at cheering people-"

"They're here." Danny turned around. "Run!"

The robonoids had found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this chapter written out, and then, because of an accident, lost it.
> 
> So here's a late chapter! Really, really late.

"They're back?" Rhodonite screeched. "They are going to get us-"

Danny clamped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet, I don't know if they can hear us or not- but you guys have to run."

Lars looked at him. "What about you?"

The raven-haired teen looked at him. "I've got this."

Lars looked at Danny and then the Off-Colors. "Fine. But if you don't find us soon, we're coming back." They ran down the tunnel, leaving the halfa behind.

Danny glared at the robots, pulling a dagger made entirely out of ice out of his gem. He threw it at a robonoid, and it exploded, leaving only a few more to get rid of.

But before he could think, one had scanned his gem and fired a lazer.

* * *

Lars was running, but when he heard a lazer charge up, he ran back just in time to see Danny duck, and the beam barely miss his gem and poof.

Lars ran in as quickly as possible, throwing a rock at the machine, effectively knocking it away into a wall, exploding it. Lars looked where the young teen had dissapeared, and saw an oval-shaped gem, no bigger than his own hand, surrounded by a small meta collar. Lars picked up just the the gem, but the dollar stayed around it, floating as if it were somehow connected. He ran back to the Off-Colors, showing them the stone. "What's this? Danny was just there and then he was hit and poof-"

Rhondonite grabbed the gem and put it in a bubble, shaking her head. She gave the bubble to Lars, who in turn gave her a quizzical look. The fusion smiled. "He's just fine, just hold the bubble. It'll keep him safe until he's ready to regenerate.." She sighed. "Though I don't know what that odd circle is." 

"The rebel Danny has poofed! Is he okay? is he cracked?!" Padparadscha worried, coming closer.

"Don't worry, Pad," "He'll be fine," "Just a poof." The Rutile twins spoke, picking up the small gem easily.

Lars looked up at the gems around him. "I don't get it, humans don't just poof, I need an explanation."

Fluorite sat down. "Well, first off we are physical manifestations of light..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, sorry about the late and small update. I just haven't had time to write, but I will try my best to get this working.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Another chapter so soon after the last one? I didn't know it could happen!

Lars had listened to the whole explanation about gems. He was sure he had heard something like that from Pearl (He was pretty sure her name was Pearl) at one point.

After a while he asked about the odd metal collar that was around the gem.

Rhodonite sighed. "I don't know. It's odd that the diamonds would do something like this."

Fluorite looked at Lars. "We should see if he wants to come out yet." She pointed at the bubble. "Pop the bubble please."

Lars popped the bubble, the gem beginning to slightly glow and becoming brighter by the second until it floated up into the air, collar floating up with it. It began to take form - at one point the form looked like ice - and in its place popped Danny, almost out of thin air.

He gasped, taking in as much oxygen as possible. "Oh gosh- I thought I was shattered for a moment..." He eyed what he was wearing. "No matter how hard I try to fix it, I end up wearing this!" His outfit was one of a warrior gem- one for blue diamond. Such as a Jasper or an Amethyst. "Oh- uh, I poofed, didn't I?"

The off-colors around him nodded - Padparacha a little late - confirming Danny's suspicions. "Great just great." He ran a hand through his hair. "Are the robonoids gone?"

"Yeah," Lars spoke up, "I got rid of the last one. By the way, what was the collar thing around your gem?"

Danny fingered the collar. "This? It's to numb my powers. So I can't use them. Also, it makes me not able to change my form in any way. But," He pulled a sword out of his gem. "I can still do things like this. It's hard, but I can."

"Woah" "Is that ice?" The Rutile Twins looked amazed.

"Y-yeah.. Vlad could do fire, but he wasn't able to-" He took in a shaky breath. "I mean-" Danny sighed. "I can slowly generate ice still. I've made tons of swords in past few thousand years." He looked up at Lars. "Do you know how to wield a sword?"

"Me?" The pink teen looked confused.

"Yeah."

"No, I've only held a sword like twice."

"Then," Danny tossed him a sword. "Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this fix is canon divergent after Lars' head.  
> Second, I have no idea if this timeline is right.  
> Third, Don't expect regular updates.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
